


It's Getting Better

by mm8



Series: MMoM [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010, Pete's World, Post Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Shower Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't get the Doctor out of her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

Rose Tyler sat with her knees clutched to her chest on her bed as she watched the telly. The weather man said that a major storm would be heading their way within the week. Water seemed so refreshing after the day she had. They hadn't gotten any farther in discovering how to get back home. Worse yet, Adam had smiled and winked at her. The last person who looked at her like that was…

She hopped off the bed and crossed the room to the tiny bathroom, closing the door out of habit. Within moments she spun the tap to cold and slipped out of her track pants and Manchester United jersey, stepping gingerly into the shower, and pulling the novelty curtain closed.

At first she just let the water hit her body at full blast. She concentrated on the feeling, the water creating paths down her curvy body, wanting to explore everywhere. Rose had been stuck in this universe for exactly a year today. The fact that she was nowhere closer to finding him since that fateful day at Bad Wolf Bay was disconcerting. 

Rose let her hand massage her breast, tweak and pull at her pink nipple. She bit her lower lip as she remembered the small things… like his heartwarming smile, the way he'd motion with his hands, those glasses… oh those damn sexy glasses… She grabbed her waterproof vibrator from the corner and switched it on, letting the purple rabbit ears vibrate against her most private of parts. Rose moaned and threw back her head when her pussy eagerly welcomed the touch. She thought of other things like that kiss at New New York, or the countless embraces they shared… and the first time she could feel the Doctor's erection against her as they hugged. Gently, she inserted the head of the vibrator into her cunt, and she let out a cry, her head rolling back and forth. She remembered the first time they made love. It was so romantic and perfect. She remembers how rough the Doctor can be after a particularly hard day. How he always screamed her name when he came… 

Rose screamed on the top of her lungs, not ashamed if her neighbors heard. She thrust into the vibrator a couple more times until she was finally spent, and removed the device. 

The rest of the shower was uneventful. And when she was done and dried herself off, and found that she had a text message from Mickey. "Think we found a way home." Rose smiled. This day just got a little bit brighter.


End file.
